What if: Liz at Nowhere
by notenoughlove
Summary: This is another What if. There will be two parts, a sad one and a happy one. Liz finally tries to figure out her life when tragedy strikes. I don't own the characters. They belong to ABC and General Hospital.
1. Chapter 1

This is a "What If". This is how I feel Liz feels right now. She realizes that she is settling for Franco and that she deserves to love someone who understands her and truly loves her too. I feel that Jason does, but he is hiding it. Liz is going to face her demons with some help from her best friend and former lover. This will be in two parts. One part will have a happy ending and the other part will be a sad one. I don't own the characters. They belong to ABC and GH.

Liz thought that she had everything that she wanted. That was until Jason came back from the dead. She believed that the man she helped get better was Jason, but instead was his twin brother, Andrew. She also thought that she loved Franco. Liz didn't want to be alone. Even though she has her three wonderful sons, she wants to have someone in her life that puts her first. She thought she had that with Franco.

Everyday seemed to be wonderful until the truth started coming out. From one day to the next, Liz was not sure what she was going to find out about her fiancée. He tried to tell her truth about Jason and Drew but was never quite there with it. Liz understood what caused him to lie, because she had been there herself. She just wasn't sure if she could truly trust him anymore.

When Franco found out that Liz was starting to pull back, he got scared. He knew that his inner demons were just waiting on the fringes to unleash his terror on Liz if she did leave him. He just prayed that he had enough guidance and respect for him and Liz, not to go there. He knew once, he let a little out, that he would not be able to hold it back.

Liz had a talk with the one person she could trust with her feelings. Emily was gone, and Robin was in California. She decided to talk to Griffin. She knew he was no longer a priest, but he was a good sounding board. She just wanted to know if she was doing what was right for her and her family. She worried about Jake, but she knew that she had to be true to her heart.

Liz went to see Griffin. "Griffin, can I ask you a favor? I need some guidance, as a friend. I know you no longer are a priest. I just need to know if what I plan to do is the right thing?"

Liz and Griffin went to Kelly's and had some hot chocolate. She looked at him and wondered if she should tell him about Jason and Franco. Griffin knew that she was struggling and wanted to help her.

"I am thinking about asking Franco to move out of my home. I am not sure if I am as ready to be his fiancée as I thought I might be. I asked him, and I was so sure of myself and then Jason comes back from the dead again. I don't know what to do?"

Griffin looks at her and then Ava walks in the door. When Ava saw that her boyfriend was speaking to the cute nurse, she felt a twinge of jealousy. Griffin knew what she was thinking and when Liz turned to look at the door she saw why. "Go see her. I will be fine. I just need to go think."

Liz called her Grams and asked if she could take care of her sons for a few days. She needed to go somewhere and think. She knew that she needed to ask Franco to move out first. Her Grams said she would love to have her great grandsons over for a few days.

Liz went home and told her sons that she needed to think for a few days and that she was bringing them over to Grams. The boys packed their belongings and Liz took them over to her Grams' house. She thanked her grandmother and kissed her sons' goodbye.

She then went home. Franco was there wondering where everyone went. "I asked my grandmother to watch my sons. I need to talk to you and then I need to straighten, out my head. I thought I was in love with you, Franco. I love you, but not in the way you need me too. You have done so much for my sons and me. You have made me feel loved again, but I think that somewhere along the line, we both started going in opposite directions. I am not even sure when it happened. I just know that we can't be together as a couple."

Franco looked at Liz like he had been physically hit. In fact, when Jason hit him, it didn't feel as bad. "I will go upstairs and pack my things. You know where to find me, in case you change your mind. Thank you for being honest with me. I know it took a lot out of you to tell me. I will always love you."

Liz grabbed a couple of things and headed for her SUV. It was winter and cold. She wasn't thinking straight, and her day was about to get worse. She went to find something to drink and headed up towards, "Nowhere". This is the place that she went too, when she needed to think. She wasn't sure what she was going to do there, but she needed some closure.

She got to the bridge and took the bottle of whiskey with her. She didn't know what she was going to do, but she knew that she just needed to be alone. She was hurting so bad from seeing Jason come back and want Sam. She could see the differences between the two brothers now. Drew was a lot lighter that Jason. Jason was still the brooder and his eyes smoldered. She remembered all their good times and their bad times. It was usually bad timing on their parts and Sonny's business that kept them apart. Well, if she was being honest, then it also had to do with her always putting everyone ahead of herself. She knew that she loved Jason, but everyone told her that she owed Lucky. Jason was hurt because of this and the two started to go their own ways.

The snow had started to pick up and she knew that she would have to leave soon, but she just started to feel some peace, which was probably the alcohol in her. She looked up at the sky and wondered how it felt to just float down from the sky.

She had been drinking for a little while and she got up. She looked down at the rocks and water. She felt as if she could just jump and everything would go away. She just didn't want to hurt anymore. She knew that her feelings for Jason were still there, but she knew that he wanted Sam and a life with her. She knew that maybe her best bet was to move away. That is if she could get herself off the bridge. She knew she was drunk, but she didn't know how to leave or if she wanted too. She just wanted to melt into the bridge and float away.

The same time that Liz was there, Jason had taken a ride up there too. He was hurting too, because of the way things were working out in Port Charles. At first, he thought that he was seeing things. Then he knew that he wasn't and that there was someone who was having a harder time than he was.

"Liz, come down off the bridge for a minute. I need to talk to you. Please, you can tell me to leave, but first come over to me and say it."

Liz walked over there. He could tell that she was drunk, but he also realized how much she was hurting. "Come here, we can go somewhere and talk. We can take a ride on my bike or we can go in your SUV. It is up to you, but I am driving."

"You can talk to me in the SUV. I am not going anywhere with you. You are the reason why I am here to begin with and I don't trust my feelings around you."

Jason looked at Liz for the first time since he came back from Russia. He could see that she had been crying and that she was not wearing the ring that Franco had bought her. There was a sadness and it hurt him to know that it was because of him.

"Look, we can just sit in your SUV. I have no problem with that. Just let me help you. We can just talk, okay. I mean you no harm."

Liz started to laugh at that. "You never mean to hurt me, but you always do. I love you and have for so long. When I was with Drew and thought he was you, I thought I finally found someone who could truly love me. I didn't know for a long time that Jake Doe was you or should I say Drew. When I found out the truth, well I was heartbroken. I had found out that Ric had been playing me one more time. Then Nik told me that Jake Doe was Jason Morgan. I guess his grandmother must have been laughing at that mistake. She told Nik who you were. She just had the wrong brother, or maybe she wanted everyone to believe that Jake Doe was really you. I should have told the truth, but I wanted some happiness. That was a huge mistake. There were so many things different about him as Jason, until he found out that he was you. Then he seemed to morph into another Jason Morgan. He was just as cold, as you could be when you were betrayed. Everything was Sam, Carly and Sonny. I guess, I should be grateful that he didn't want to send me to the barrens, but I guess being Jake's mother, he couldn't do that."

Jason saw one of her other bottles of whiskey. He decided if he couldn't beat her, then he should join her. He drank a couple of shots and he could start to feel the warmth of the whiskey. It felt good and it warmed him up a bit.

"Okay. For the record, you do matter to me. I still love you, even though you drive me crazy. We have been playing this game for so long that I don't even know where to start or where to jump off. Sam is someone who gets me in a way, that I need sometimes. I thought that I wanted her back, but I saw her with my brother and realized that she could never truly be happy with me. She needs stability and I can't give that to her. I can't give that to you either. If I could go back in time, I would have asked you to marry me and left Port Charles behind me. I was afraid that you would still want to be with Lucky, so I backed out."

Jason knew that Liz had to be cold. His mind was fuzzy, or he would have just driven them home. He turned on the SUV to get some heat in the vehicle. Liz had backed the SUV into a snowbank. The tailpipe was blocked. The two of them went in the back to kiss.

"Jason, I want you to know that I have always loved you. Please make love to me."

Jason looked at her and helped her get comfortable. They placed a blanket that she had for emergencies like this and the two of the shared one last perfect kiss. "Liz, I will always love you too."

The two of them kissed and then they were gone. A few days later, someone saw their vehicles. They looked in the backseat of the SUV and saw the couple were in the backseat, embracing. The person who found them, started to cry and called 911, even though he knew that it was too late.

Franco had decided that he was going to say goodbye to Liz. He knew where she liked to go to get away. He was sad by his discovery, especially because now her sons would not have their mother anymore. Jake would not have either of his parents.


	2. Chapter 2

This is the second part to the What if: Liz at Nowhere. This will be a sad beginning, but it will be happy in the end. I hope you like it.

It was New Year's Eve when Liz started to think about her past few years and her future. She thought that she had found what she was looking for in Franco. She saw him differently, then most people. She believed that he had changed after the tumor was taken out.

The past few days, she started thinking about taking her boys and moving. She wanted a fresh start and thought that moving somewhere new, would be the right thing to do. She had found out about a position at the hospital where Patrick and Robin were working. Patrick missed having Liz as his scrub nurse in surgery.

Robin had also talked to her about it when she came to visit her mother at Christmas. Patrick needed to know by New Year's, if she wanted the position. She decided that she did want a fresh start. She went to talk to her grandmother about it. Audrey told her that it was probably the best thing for her to do. Moving to California, would be just what her sons and she needed to start fresh. They both knew that Cam would love to go to school with Emma again.

Jake and Aiden would go just so their mother was happy. The problem was Franco. She didn't know what to do about him. She could ask him to go, but she was not sure if she really wanted him there. Liz asked her grandmother if she would watch her sons for a few days. She was going to talk to Patrick one more time, but she believed that she had already figured out what she wanted to do. She needed this move. She didn't want to see Sam and Jason fall back in love again. It hurt too much. She could see that the two were just denying themselves.

She went back and talked to her sons about the move to California. She said that she was going to take a few days to think about it, and Grams wanted to see them before the decision was made. Cam was excited about moving to California and seeing Emma all the time. Jake and Aiden would do anything to make their mother feel better.

Liz took the boys over to her grandmother's house. She kissed them goodbye and told them that she would call later that night. She was going to have to put her notice in, the minute she accepted the job.

She went back home to talk to Franco. "I have a job opportunity in California. Patrick and Robin told me about a position working with them. I would be going back to being Patrick's scrub nurse. I realized too late, that you and I are better as friends. I can't commit to more than that. Jason coming back and finding out that the Jason who has been here is really his twin brother, Drew is just too much. I am so sorry. I don't want to hurt you and I feel that this move is the best thing for me."

Franco knew that she was right. He hated to see her leave, but he knew that being around in Port Charles and seeing everyone happy, had to be hard. He had been thinking about leaving too. He was going to make a fresh start in New York City. He even got back his old townhouse. He would be right in the middle of all the artists in Greenwich Village. "I want to thank you. Knowing that you believed in me and my talent has meant a lot. I am going back to Greenwich Village. I was going to ask you, but I think what you are doing is better for both of us. I just want you to know, that I will always love you. If you ever need me, just call. No matter what time it is. As an artist, I keep crazy hours, so just remember that."

Franco went upstairs to pack. He didn't have much and that made it easier. Liz called Patrick to tell him that she accepted the position. She needed to put in her two-week notice. Patrick told her about a home down the street from him. It had plenty of space and she could rent for a little while and then purchase it.

Liz then had to go to General Hospital and put in her notice. She saw Epiphany and asked if they could talk alone for a few minutes. Epiphany could see the look in her eyes, that she was leaving. "You coming to put in your notice? I see that look and I know that you have been feeling lost since "Jason" came back from Russia. I don't blame you. Did the good doctor Drake take my best nurse away from me?"

"You are too sure of yourself. I wish I could deny any of it, but you are right. One of these days, I am going to stump you. I have my resignation letter here. Patrick has found me a place to live. It is right down the street from him and Robin. I am going to have a moving company pack and move for me. It will be enough work to travel across the country in my SUV to California. I hope to make it at least a little fun. Thank you for everything. I am going to miss working for you."

Monica walked by while the two of them were talking. "I see that Jason is running you out of town. I would like to say that I am surprised, but you are engaged to Franco, well I think you had already lost your mind."

"Yeah, I told him about the move this morning. I am accepting a position at the hospital where Patrick and Robin work. You can visit the boys whenever you want. I just don't want to see Jason and Sam get back together. I already see it. He is moving back to Greenwich Village. Thank you for everything Dr. Quartermaine."

Now that everything was settled, at least job wise, Liz knew she needed to talk to Jason. Well actually both Jason and Drew.

Liz headed to Nowhere to think. She needed to make sure that she hadn't forgotten anything. She did bring up some alcohol, because she wanted to exorcize some ghosts while she was there.

She got to her favorite spot on the bridge and took out the whiskey. She started to think of all the good times that she had in Port Charles. She also thought about all the hurt and pain. She wanted to forget a lot of what had happened, but realized that it wouldn't be realistic. She needed the pain to enjoy the joy.

She had been there for an hour and was about to leave when she heard a motorcycle come into her view. She saw Jason get off his motorcycle. He saw her and was about to turn around and go back.

"Wait. Let's sit in my car and talk. I have made a decision that should make you happy. I am taking my boys and leaving town. Franco and I broke up today. He is going to Greenwich Village and I am heading to California. Patrick offered me a position at the hospital that he and Robin work in. The house is down the street from them."

"Why is that going to make me happy. I am glad that Franco is leaving, but not you or my boys. Jake is mine, but I always thought of Cam and Aiden as mine too. Well, I don't really know Aiden, but he is a part of you. I love you, Liz. I thought you knew that."

"That is rich coming from you. There was a time that I would jump at that, but I have seen you brooding over Sam. Every time you look at her, it is like your heart is breaking. You look at me like I don't even exist. Well, except the part that I was with Franco. Then I get your famous glare. If it was not for Jake, you and I would never even cross paths. You should be thrilled that I am leaving. I know that Carly and Sam will be happy that they are finally getting their biggest wish. Well, aside for having you all to themselves. I saw your mother. She wishes me well, I told her that she can come and visit anytime to see Jake. I don't that will happen though. She seems hooked on Sam, Drew and the kids. The offer is open to you, but I doubt that you will take me on it."

"You act as if, everyone that I care about is after you. You may be right about some things, but not when it comes to how I feel about you. I have kept my distance, because that is what you want from me. If you were to ask me to go with you to California, I would go. I love you, not Sam. Everyone seems to know how I feel. The thing is they don't ask, but assume they know how I feel. Ask me what you really want from me? I know you want too."

"If this is a dream and the whiskey talking, well at least it would make sense. Okay. I want you to know this, once and for all, I love you. I have been in love with you since Jake's and the time I took care of you in my studio. I never forgotten, how I felt, but I let everyone else dictate how I truly felt. Would you leave Port Charles with my children and me? I promise to never let you get bored. I promise to make you happy. I promise to let you know that I love you every day. Please make me the happiest woman in the world, and leave with me."

When Jason heard her say those words to him, he pulled her in for the kiss that he been wanting to give her, since his return. "Yes, I will leave with you. I love you Elizabeth, now and forever. Do you think once, everything is settled, would you marry me? I promise to make you happy and feel loved. I will also do that for my boys. I will have to figure out a way to see Danny, too. Just tell me that you believe me."

She looked at him and smiled for the first time in a very long time. Jason left his motorcycle and drove them back to town. He helped Liz get in her home and walked her up to her bedroom.

He then felt unsure of himself. Did he go upstairs and show them both he meant every word he said. Or did he run? He thought about how his life would be so much happier, if he took the risk of leaving Port Charles. He would never find out why he was taken for five years, but he felt that he was given a second chance to make things right with the one person who held his heart.

He walked up the stairs and he knew that he was where he was supposed to be.

A/N: Not sure if I should end it here or continue onto their new life in California? Okay, muses. What should I do?


	3. Chapter 3

Liz had moved to California with her boys, including Jason. She couldn't believe that they had been living there for three wonderful months. The house that Liz was renting, Jason bought from the owner. It was a fixer-upper and Jason couldn't wait to fix it up. They lived in a quiet neighborhood, just down the street from the Drakes.

Cam, Jake and Aiden took a little bit, but they warmed up to California. Cam was happy because he could see Emma every day. Cameron went to the same school as Emma. Jake and Aiden also went there. Jason wondered if he should try to find out why he was taken. He didn't have the back-up, like he would in New York, but he knew that he could find answers if he knew where to look.

Robin, Patrick and Liz worked together like they were never apart. It felt great that she could work as Patrick's nurse again. She liked working with Griffin, but it wasn't the same. She felt strange because she didn't miss Franco, Drew or any of that craziness back there.

Jason, for the first time in a long time could relax. Sonny didn't mind him pulling back and moving to California. Carly on the other hand was something totally different. She promised that she would have Jason back where he belonged. She said that she would give him three months and then she would be after him to come home.

Liz loved their place. It was a lot of work to make it a home, but it was so worth it. The boys had their own rooms and there were two extra bedrooms, that could be used as guest rooms. Jason and Liz had the master bedroom and the balcony off the bedroom had a great view of the city. They were up on a hill and the city was down below them. Liz started back with her sketching and painting.

Jason helped with all the contractors and knew that he wanted to have a job that kept both his hands and mind busy. The only thing that wasn't going as smoothly as he wanted too, was his relationship with his son, Jake. Cameron remembered Jason and was glad to have him back. Aiden liked Drew, but he saw how happy his mother was with Jason, so he gave him a chance.

Jason decided that he needed a day with just Jake. They had some things that needed to be said and Jason wanted Jake to feel at ease with him. The two of them went down to the bay to go fishing. Jason had rented a boat for the afternoon. Liz was spending the day with Aiden. Cameron had a date with Emma to check out some of the sites of the city. Emma couldn't wait to show off what she knew about the city she lived in now.

Liz and Aiden were going to check out a new movie and maybe some of the museums. She was hoping that Jason could take advantage of his time alone with Jake, to talk some things over.

The day was beautiful. It was sunny, and the high was near seventy. The boat that Jason rented was perfect for their fishing trip. Jason hoped that maybe when things calm down, that he would be a boat for the whole family. They could take trips to see different spots in Berkeley, Oakland and San Francisco. Jason spoke to the owner of the boat. The owner showed him what to do and where the best places to fish.

Jason and Jake put on their lifejackets and checked the boat out. There was a cooler for any fish they caught, a cooler for drinks and some sandwiches. Chips and other snacks were in the bag that Jake brought on board. They took the boat to the first place the owner suggested. This is where they spent the next few hours before returning home.

It took about a half hour to get everything set up. Jason already applied the sunscreen on both his son and himself. They had on their ball caps and sunglasses. Jake got them each a drink and they toasted on their first fishing trip.

"Jake, the reason that I brought you out here is so that we can talk freely, without hurting anyone's feeling. I want you to know, that I love you and your brothers. Your mother has done a wonderful job with the three of you. I love your mom very much. You don't have to fear me and most of all, you don't have to choose who you like more. I don't expect or want you to choose between me, Drew or Franco. I know that you have enough room in your heart for all of us. Do you have any questions for me?"

"Thank you for taking me out here. I know that you care about us and you should know that I love you too. I know that it took me longer to come around, but I appreciated how you let me in at my pace and not yours. I skype with both Drew and Franco when I miss them. I have come to understand that they are both part of my family, but you are my dad. Franco is our cousin, which to me is a bit weird. I am glad that he is my friend, but also that mom and he did not get married. Uncle Drew is great, and he sends me all these cool things that he and Danny are doing. I have been sending him things that you and I are doing. I showed him our home and all the work that you have put into it. I showed him where mom works on Instagram. I can't wait to show him pictures of our fishing trip."

The two of them were a lot alike. The two of them relaxed and watched the water and the other boats on the bay. They each caught two fish, but they were too small, so they had to throw them back. Jason headed back to shore and thanked the owner. Jason gave him a little extra money, because he knew how much money it costs to keep up the boats.

The two of them got home and ordered pizza. Liz and Aiden showed up just before the pizza delivery and Cameron was already home. Everyone each had their own adventure story to tell the others. Liz loved the look on her son's face when he told everyone about their fishing trip. Jason promised that after Carly, Michael and Nelle come for a visit, that he was going to buy them their own pleasure boat. Then they could go and spend the weekend on the water.

Jason could feel the change in the air. He knew that his three months was up and that Hurricane Carly was on her way. Michael came with Nelle, to try to calm his mother down. Nelle just loved watching Carly throw a fit, especially if it wasn't aimed at her. Jason got a text from Michael, saying that they landed at the airstrip, not far from their new place.

"Sweetie, I have to go pick up Michael, Nelle and Carly. I am happy that you are going to work tonight. It will keep the two of you separate for a few hours. I must find a way to get her out of here. Wish me luck."

"There is no need for luck. I love you and she will have to deal with it. Maybe, I should flash my engagement ring under her nose. It will give her a reason to get a new nose job."

"You are so mean. You are right, but wow. I know why, I came with you. I want you on my team. Team Jason!" Liz laughed at that. She gave him a kiss goodbye. Then she was off to work.

Jason had picked up the boys already and dropped them off at home. "I will be right back. I am going to get Carly, Michael and his girlfriend, Nelle. We will have pizza tonight and hopefully everything will be quiet for when mom gets home."

Liz showed up to work. She was in an extremely good mood considering who was about to come to her house. "Patrick, I might need a drink before going home. Do you think that Robin would mind, if we make a pitstop at our favorite bar? I can walk home afterwards."

"I am sure she won't mind, but I can't let you walk home alone. Robin, will kill me for sure, if I do that. I see that you are not that happy that Hurricane Carly is here."

"Not even close to being happy. It could be worse, and Sam were there too, but not by much." Patrick gives his best friend a hug and they headed towards the locker room. The get dressed for their shift and headed their separate ways.

The shift goes by fast, due to a complicated surgery. Patrick is the best in the area, and so all the hard cases are thrown his way. The case that he was working on reminded him of someone. The man was young, probably around twenty-four. His hair was cut short and Patrick could tell that he had quite a few surgeries. Liz looked at the young man and realized that it could be Morgan. "Do you think this is Morgan? If it is, how did he get to California?"

"I heard that he was found hurt somewhere back east. The person or people that found him, had taken him to the best surgeons around, but he still needs some major help. I think that is why, they brought him here. Let's see what we can do to help this young man."

The surgery lasted longer than they had expected, but the surgery was a success. Patrick wanted to stay until he was out of recovery. Liz wanted to stay, but she knew that she needed to see Jason. "I don't know what to do about our patient? If he is Morgan, it will be such a miracle, especially with his mother and brother in town. If he is not Morgan, then we could get their hopes up on nothing."

"Go home and tell Jason. He will check it out and maybe get a DNA sample, so we can test it. Jason knows what is needed for the sample. He just can't tell Carly why he needs it."

Liz hugs her best friend and gets a cab home. She arrives at her home a half hour later. The boys are in bed, and Nelle and Michael are staying at a hotel down the road. Jason is listening to the last pieces of Port Charles gossip from Carly.

"Looks like you had a long night. Robin called me, when Patrick told her about the surgery the two of you worked on. She said that he was staying until the young man was out of recovery. I am very proud of the work that you do. I know the family of the young man will be very happy."

"Yeah. His family doesn't know about him. He was in a bad accident and lost his memory. A couple found him stumbling on the road and took him to a nearby hospital. He was badly burned. He has plastic surgery because of the accident. The reason he was taken to our hospital is because of Patrick. He is the best neuro-surgeon in the United States. I pray he gets his memory back and he can find his family. They must be worried sick about him."

Carly looked at Elizabeth and could tell that she was not saying something. "I can tell that you are tired. But, I feel that you want to say more. Do you think it could be Morgan?"

When Carly and Jason looked at Liz, they knew the answer. Liz just hugged Jason and cried. "I am not sure who the young man is, but he is the right age and size that Morgan was before he died. I didn't want to say anything until I was sure. Patrick and I believe it could be him. I was going to have Jason see him tomorrow. See if he remembers anything. Or maybe we could get a DNA test going. The sooner you know, the better. I just don't want to put your hopes up, if it isn't him."

The three of them retired for the night. Liz went upstairs and took a long hot bath. Jason got a sample for the DNA test and went to the hospital. Carly wanted to go, but she was a little too shook up to do anything.

Jason went to the hospital and talked to Patrick. Patrick told Jason all he knew about his patient and realized that Liz had told him about "Morgan". Jason had some of Carly's DNA and wanted to have the hospital test it with the patient's DNA.

Patrick told Jason that he needed to get permission from his patient first before anything happens. Jason understood and went to the chapel to pray. Patrick went into the chapel and told him that the young man was waking up. Jason, went in to see him. He knew that he would look different, but he really didn't change that much. The plastic surgeon did a great job and if you knew about the explosion, that would be the only way that you knew he got hurt.

"Dr. Drake explained to me that you might know who I am. He also said that if I want a DNA test, that I am the one that must approve it. I have wanted to know who I am for a long time. I get glimpses and I think that Dr. Drake and his nurse look familiar to me. You do too, but I think there was someone who looked like you but was hurt."

Jason knew in his heart, that he was Morgan. The young man told Dr. Drake that he would take the DNA test. He wanted to know if he was the guy named "Morgan" that they talked about. Patrick told them, the test would be ready the next afternoon.


	4. Chapter 4

I want to thank everyone for staying with me on this story. I always wanted Morgan to be alive. I want Jason and Liz to be able to enjoy their life without anything hanging over them. I feel if Morgan is alive, that would bring Carly to her senses and she could go back to Port Charles with her sons and be happy. It is also something that can bring a lot of closure to the people who have loved and lost him. I still don't own the characters, they belong to General Hospital and ABC.

Jason finally felt that things were going better now that "Morgan" may be alive. He prayed that his instincts and those of Liz and Patrick are right. He didn't want to see Carly crushed if the young man is not Morgan, but he believed in his heart that it was him.

Jason left the hospital and went home. Liz was already asleep when he went to bed. Carly was asleep and so were his sons. A few hours later, the boys got up for school. Liz got their breakfast ready for them and money for their school lunches. Robin was on her way to pick them up and bring them to school. Liz had the next two days off, but she wanted to check in on her patient from the night before and see how he was doing.

"Carly, I am going to the hospital right after the boys leave for school. Do you want to come with me? Jason left me a message saying that Patrick would have the results in this afternoon. I am just going to leave him a note. We can pick Michael and Nelle up now or after we go to the hospital. It doesn't matter either way to me."

"Thank you. This means more to me, than you will ever know. I think that someone was watching out for us and brought us all here together. I believe that things happen for a reason. I think that Michael and I coming here right now was fate."

Liz and Carly were about to walk out the door, when Jason walked downstairs. "I thought I heard the two of you. If you can wait just ten minutes, I will go with you." Carly went and called Michael.

"Michael, I am going out for a few hours with Jason. I think that you and Nelle should just relax and take in the city. When I get back, I might have some great news for you. I love you."

Michael had missed the call, he was in the shower when his phone went off. He listened to what his mother said and decided that he and Nelle would take in the sights.

"Mom is going somewhere with Jason for a few hours. She suggested that the two of us have some fun and do some sightseeing. She sounded happy, which scares me a bit. She said that she might have some good news for us."

Liz, Jason and Carly left for the hospital. Patrick and Robin were doing their rounds when Liz saw them. Patrick said that the results would be back in about an hour. He had put a rush on it. He told the tech that the young man had lost his memory and his family might be here in town on vacation. She has a bit of a crush on me, so she pushed it through.

Jason led Liz and Carly into the patient's room. When she saw him, she realized that even though he had some plastic surgery, the young man was her son. When "Morgan" looked from Jason to Carly, the light in his eyes came shining through. "I am not sure if you are a figment of my imagination or you are my mom. I have dreams of people and places, but I haven't been able to put it all together. You look like my mother from my dreams."

Carly was shocked but happy. She felt that he was her son. They just had a little bit more of a wait time. The next hour, Carly filled "Morgan" in with his family. She told him that his older brother, Michael was also in town with his girlfriend, Nelle. He was hoping that he was going to find out who he really is and then to get back his memories.

Patrick came in a little while later with the results. He handed it to his patient. When the patient opened the results, he was happy. He had a family again and he knew that he was going to get his memory back. "Well, it looks like I am Morgan and you are my mother. Okay. Now that I know who I am supposed to be, how do I get my memories back?"

Patrick looked at him and smiled. "I am not sure about getting your memories back. You might get some of them but look at Jason. He has lost his several times. You need some time, Morgan. The important thing is that you know who you are and that you are going to be alright. Your family is here, and I am sure that in a minute or two, your mother will be calling your father, Sonny. He will be on the next plane here to California."

"Wow, I forgot that I was sent to California. I was out of it for most of the time. I had a lot of surgeries and met a lot of nice people. I was shocked at how many just wanted to help me. Please tell me, that I will get to go home soon?"

Carly walked out of her son's room and called Sonny. When she finished telling him about their miracle, she asked if she could bring her mother with him. Then she was going to call Michael.

"Michael, are you at your hotel now or somewhere else. Your Uncle Jason is going to pick up you and Nelle. He has a big surprise for you."

"Yes, we just got back to the hotel. Nelle is a bit tired, so I am going to let her sleep. Does she need to come?"

"No, it's okay. I just need you to be here with me. You are going to love this, I promise."

Jason went to the hotel and picked his nephew up. Jason was clearly happy about whatever the news was, and it was driving Michael crazy. "Are you going to tell me, or are you going to make me wait?"

"Seeing is believing. If I told you, it wouldn't even register now. You must come into the hospital where Patrick, Robin and Liz work. There is going to be a big surprise waiting there."

Jason parked his SUV and the two of them went into the hospital. Michael followed his uncle to one of the patient's rooms. He looked in there and saw someone who looked like Morgan. "This must be my big brother, Michael. Mom, can't say enough about you. I feel like you are some golden child. I guess since everyone thought I died, that I must have been the screw-up."

Michael looked at everyone and thought he had taken some strong drugs. "I see they gave you a haircut. They also gave you some plastic surgery. It looks good on you. Welcome back, little brother." Morgan and Michael went into their normal routine. Michael knew that his brother still was missing a lot of his memory, but the connection was strong. He was so happy that fate brought them to that hospital, and that fate brought Morgan there too.

"I am going to get the boys from school and Emma. Whenever you all are ready, just call I will pick you up."

"I will take you and drop you off. I am not sure how late we will be. The boys need to stay on a schedule and with miracles happening. Michael, do you want us to pick up Nelle and I can bring her here? I know that she will be miserable without you. She is pregnant and so she will be testy. She will also be bored and hungry. It will not be good for her or the baby."

"Yes, please pick her up. I will call her and have her wait for you in the lobby in a half an hour. Do you need longer than that?"

"No, sounds good. I will see the three of you later. I will also find us some amazing dinner. The food here sucks."

Morgan had to laugh at that, because he knew that Jason was right. Jason and Liz went to pick up the kids. Then Jason dropped them off and kissed his fiancé goodbye. "I won't be late, but I am not sure what is going on with Bobbie, Sonny and Carly now. Order some good take-out. I should go pick Nelle up and then back to the hospital. I love you and our boys."

Liz sat the boys down and Emma. "Do you remember a year ago when Michael's younger brother was killed in a car accident. The car was rigged to blow, Morgan had gotten out of the vehicle, but the blast blew him over the cliff. They never found out what happened to him, but most believed he could not survive. Someone helped him, and he had many surgeries, including plastic surgery. He is like Drew when he was hit by the SUV. He looks different and his memory is fuzzy. A miracle happened because he became a patient for Patrick and myself last night. He looked like he could be Morgan. There was a DNA test and it proved that this young man is Morgan."

The boys and Emma were entranced with the story. They knew that Liz would never make something like that up. The kids hugged Liz and then went to do their homework. Liz went to make calls to people she knew would want to know about Morgan. Jake got on Skype with Drew and Franco to tell them the news. Drew was very happy, because he felt like he had failed the young man. He couldn't find him. Franco knew that he needed to tell Kiki. Drew was going to tell his family about Morgan.

Sonny and Bobbie took Sonny's private jet and flew straight to Berkeley. Jason went and picked them up at the airstrip. Jason also got a couple of suites at a nearby hotel from the hospital. He knew that everyone would want to be as close as possible to Morgan. They got to the hospital and Sonny felt like the largest weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

They walked into Morgan's room and Sonny started to cry. "I am sorry. I think I have been watching too many sad movies or something. You are alive. I am so happy that I get to see you and tell you that. I love you, and as soon as you are released, we are going to take you home."

Sonny then went to talk to Patrick about when they were going to release him. "I have a few more tests to do, but I think in a couple of days, he will be ready to go home." Sonny hugged and thanked the doctor who has helped his family more times than he cared to think about.

Morgan got to learn more about his family, just by watching them. He also noticed that his Uncle Jason was also the strong silent type. Morgan was able to talk everyone into leaving except for his uncle. "Uncle Jason, can you stay here for a little bit? I know that you need to get going home, but I have a few questions that I think you can answer, but no one else."

Jason watched the young man and knew what he wanted to know. "Morgan, I can tell you that not having your memories is going to be hard. You are going to get angry and strike out at the people who love you the most. You will also have to start going back to your pills. I found out about your death, when I got back from Russia. I have lost the last five years of my life. I will never have them again. To me, it has been only a few months, because I was pretty much kept in coma until then. They had me constantly drugged up to keep me under control. Ava is the one who helped me escape from Russia. I owe her a lot, but she is someone that has hurt your family and you more than you will ever know. You have the same condition as your father. You know that your father has bi-polar disorder, you also have it too. You were handling everything great, and then Ava started taking your medication and giving you placebos. That is what caused you to spiral down and steel Julian's car. You will hear more about it from your parents or Michael. I just want you to know, that you can get your life back. It might be a little different than you had it before, but it will get better. Just remember to take one day at a time. We all love you and are very happy that you are alive. Now, I must get back home. Just remember, no matter how far I am from you, just call me."

"Thank you for telling me the truth. I am so glad that Ava helped you get home. Don't tell anyone about this talk, okay. I don't want to make anyone feel bad."

"I will never tell anyone, what we are talking about. I love you, Morgan. Just take care of yourself and get some sleep." Jason gave the young man a hug and left the hospital. He went to the hotel down the road to make sure that everyone was situated in their rooms. Michael and Nelle went over to the hotel too. Bobbie, had her room and Carly was with Sonny.

Jason then left and went back to his home. He was so happy that things were starting to look up. Carly having her son back, that will make her happy. When Carly is happy, she leaves everyone else alone. At least, he hoped so.


	5. Chapter 5

Morgan is having his last few tests before he can be released to his parents' care. He is truly thankful that fate has delivered him to this hospital and his family finds him. He had been so lost, and he realizes how truly lucky he is.

Morgan sees Liz and Patrick. "Dr. Drake, thank you for all that you have done for me. I know that this past surgery was the one that I truly needed. I heard from the last hospital that you were my last resort. If you couldn't do your magic, I would never have a chance to really heal. You are the best in neuro-surgery on the west coast."

"Now, look what you have done, Morgan. Dr. Drake is not going to be able to make it out this door, because his head will be too big to fit through it. I know that you are happy that you will be able to go home tomorrow morning. We are going to miss you, especially your Uncle Jason. He might not say it much, but he loves you."

Morgan reaches out to Liz. "I also know that you are the best thing that he has in his life. Just like Dr. Scorpio-Drake is for you Dr. Drake. I see the love in your eyes for your wife and hers for you. I pray that I will be able to have that kind of love too. Thank you for all that you have done for me."

Patrick leaves while Liz does a few more checks on her patient. Carly, Sonny and Bobbie walk in to see Morgan. "Morgan, I will let you relax with your family. You have two more tests this afternoon. When we get the results back and know you are okay to fly. We will sign off on your release. Your grandmother, Bobbie will take good care of you."

Carly and Bobbie hug Liz as she walks out to check on her other patients. "Who would have thought that I would be thanking Elizabeth. What if he was sent to another hospital, we would never know he was still alive. Fate has sure turned things around. I thought that I was going to bring Jason home, but instead I am bringing back my baby boy." Morgan looked at his mother and gave her a funny look when she called him her baby boy.

Joss was staying with Drew and Sam. She called her mother, so she could talk to her brother. "Morgan, I love and miss you. I can't wait to see you tomorrow. Life has not been the same without you in it." Joss said goodbye to her mother and hung up the phone.

Kiki was in shock when Franco called her to say that Morgan was still alive. She was truly happy to hear that, but she was afraid of how he would feel towards her since their break-up. Kiki told her mother, Ava about Morgan. Griffin looked a little sad but knew that he and Ava were not meant to be together.

Jason took the boys and Emma to see Morgan. Jason told them the story about Patrick and Liz having surgery on a patient that reminded them of Morgan. There was a DNA test and it proved that he was Morgan. Jason used this as a reminder, that sometimes when you have a feeling about something or someone, it is telling you something. Listen to that part of you, that tells you if someone is good or bad.

Jason brought them in to see Morgan. Cameron and Emma were the only two that really remembered Morgan. "Morgan, I am glad that you are alive. I am not sure if you knew this, but a lot of people seem to come back from the "dead" in our hometown." Morgan thought about and had to laugh. He knew the kid was right.

Jake looked at Morgan. "My father and I came back from the "dead" too. It must be something in the water. I think that even my mother faked her death, because of the same person who kidnapped me, Helena."

Jason said goodbye to Morgan. "I am going to take the kids to lunch. I will bring you back something that make you want to come back here again. Your brother and Nelle are on their way over. I know that you don't need all of us around. I just want you to know, that I will always be there for you. I will see you in a few hours."

Jason saw Elizabeth and gave her a kiss. The boys and Emma just looked at them, like they were just showing off. "I will bring you back something to eat. I promised to get something for Morgan too. Then I am taking the kids home. Robin is going to pick Emma around six."

Jason found a place to eat that had the best seafood. He knew what Morgan liked, but was not sure if he still did. Sometimes, when you lose your memory, things change. He also bought a couple of burgers and fries, just in case.

Emma and Cameron went for a walk down by the water. Cameron loved being able to see Emma every day. They talked to Spencer, every couple of days. Cameron loved Emma, but he didn't want to push until he knew that she felt the same way. He knew enough from watching his mom, what to do and what not to do.

Jake, Aiden, and Jason met them down at the pier and they all fed the birds in the area. Then Jason picked up the food for Liz and Morgan. He dropped it off at the hospital and took the kids home.

The boys and Emma were doing their homework when Robin came to pick up Emma. Robin and Jason never had time to talk, so she took this time to see how he was really feeling. "I just want to see how you are holding up with everything that is going on. I know that having Carly, Sonny and Michael has been great for you. Patrick and Liz operating on Morgan was a true miracle. I am happy that they got their miracle. I know that you and Jake are the miracles that Elizabeth, Cameron and Aiden really needed. I just want you to know if you ever want to talk about our crazy life, that I am here."

Liz and Patrick drove home after their shift. Morgan was going to be officially released the next morning. They were going to head home to Port Charles. Patrick knew that Liz felt relief, but he also knew that she was feeling conflicted.

"Okay, you are not usually this quiet. Are you feeling sad that your best friends are going back to Port Charles? Do you want to go home with them?" Liz elbowed Patrick after saying that.

"I do feel conflicted, but only because I feel guilty that I didn't "really" have to put up with her. I am thrilled that Morgan is alive and they can take him home. He was just a sweetheart. I really feel for him. I wonder if he would have still found his way home, if we didn't do the surgery on him."

"You know the answer to that. He would not be the same man he is now. There was a lot of work for us to do, including repairing some of the things that doctors tried to fix, but didn't. You are an amazing nurse. I am so glad that you took me up on the offer to come back to work here."

Liz hugged Patrick and got out of the SUV. She ran up to Jason and hugged him. She felt so happy that she was finally getting her happy ending. She was happy that Morgan and his family were also getting that happy ending.

"The boys are in bed asleep. I talked to Danny earlier and Drew. The two of them are going to meet Carly and Sonny at the airstrip. Drew wanted to see for himself that Morgan is better." Liz held on to his hand and they slowly kissed. Jason locked up and turned on their security system.

Liz started her bath and Jason went to look up pieces of property to buy. He wanted to start flipping houses. He loved the feel of wood and the smell of sawdust. He knew that he could do anything, and this is what he wanted more than anything.

Liz got out of her bath and Jason closed his laptop. The two of them snuggled and feel into a peaceful sleep.

The next morning, the boys were having breakfast. Jason let Elizabeth sleep in a little, but once the boys were at school, they were going to the airstrip to see Morgan go back home to Port Charles with his family. Jason knew that it would be tough on him at first, but knowing that he was getting better, made it better for him.

The family got into their SUV and headed to the Drake's household. They picked up Emma and headed to school. When Emma was with them, Liz knew that she wanted one more child, she needed a daughter.

They dropped the boys off and headed to the airstrip. They watched the plane take-off for Port Charles. Jason and Liz decided to take the rest of the day off till the boys came home from school.


End file.
